


Cooking Together

by Fibi94



Series: Don't Cry My Dear [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Don't Cry My Dear [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697
Kudos: 15





	Cooking Together

“I know this smell” Macy turns around almost startled, she didn't expect him to be up, although generally better, Harry still didn't feel up to walking for long, and definitely not up to going up or down stairs. “Harry!” she says, unable to hide the smile forming on her lips.

“I know this smell.” he says again, almost mesmerized walking to the frying pan, Macy had found one of Marisol’s old cookbooks and decided to try a recipe for stuffed veggies. A recipe that was apparently one of little Maggie’s favorites. “I found an old cookbook, mom had.”

“My grandmother used to make this.” he says, a nostalgic smile forming on his face. Macy takes a step back, just so she can study the absolutely peaceful expression in his face, “Wanna help me then?” she asks, her voice comes out barely above a whisper he could have missed it over the sizzling noise the onions and corn beef make, he looks up, the smile on his lips is large, bright, reflecting in his hazel eyes, making them shine brighter than the night stars.

“Yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
